Who Says Nargals Can't Have Their Fun?
by Fallen Endlesslove
Summary: Who says Nargals are just for daydreams? What happens when they get in your head? Lemony Freshness! Mmmm Enjoy!


**AN/ This is for someone who has no fanfic account but he wanted a story and even though I am not happy with him I still decided to write the fic, considering he requested it a month or two ago.. Also my phone is dead so I have more time to write, cause the battery won't work D=!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the words and what is written NOT the Characters! Thank you!**

* * *

**Who Says Nargals Can't Have Their Fun?**

I took a more elaborate step in the direction of the one redwood tree. There weren't any other ones in the forest, just this one.

I followed the roots leading closer to the tree and stepping further off the path I saw him leaning against it.

His height, much greater than my 5'4". His muscles showing beneath his tight black shirt.

His dark green eyes looking straight at me.

"Rolf?" I asked, fantasizing what his muscles and his height could do to me. I was already wet with desire.

He grinned, "Come here, I have something I want to show you."

"Ok." I said. I knew what he wanted to show me. It was the same thing everytime we met in secluded places. Though it was the first time we had met in the forest.

His grin turned mischeivious as I walked closer to him. He walked closer to me as I walked towards him.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked when we were right next to each other, barely a foot away.

"There are many things I want to show you." He said his eyes turning a darker geen.

"Then why don't you show me already?" I asked looking into his lustful eyes. I was tired of talk and I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his desire held much longer.

He leaned down, mere inches from my lips, "What if I want to wait?" He asked, his breath hot against my lips.

"Then I guess I should just..." I let the sentence fall there knowing he would never let me finish anything when it was him and I. He only let me finish my orgasms, but here he was in charge. He was in control of what we did and how we did it!

"What is it that you will do?" When I didn't answer he closed the rest of the distance between our lips, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "Thats what I thought." He groaned against my lips as I responded eagerly to his kiss.

He moved us in a half circle and then walked me backwards until I slammed into the tree. Groaning at the impact.

He removed his lips from mine and went for my neck. Kissing down to my chest, he went further down until he reached my shirt, which was low cut but still a renderance to him.

"Would you like to remove my shirt?" I asked wanting him to touch me, to be inside me.

"How many more obstacles are there?" He asked ripping my shirt off of me, making me gasp from the suddenness of it.

"Just two more." I said as he took notice I wasn't wearing a bra.

He grasped my breasts in his hands, moving his mouth to mine again. He moved his tongue over my lower lip, demanding entrance.

I opened my mouth, which he roamed thoroughly with his tongue. I put my hands under his shirt and nudged it up a little, telling him to TAKE IT OFF!

He shoved my roughly back, pulled his shirt off in one fluid movement and grabbed my breasts yet again, massaging them. I groaned, loving his large hands on me.

He moved one of his hands from my breast to the tip of my jeans, grasping the elastic waist band of my jeans and my panties.

He broke the kiss, and pulled down my tight jeans and my panties, causing me to gasp yet again at the cold.

I stepped forward and then was slammed against the tree again, moaning he put on hand on my breast and another slid down to my nether lips, finding my wetness.

"Ah, I didn't know I had that effect on you." He said huskily against my lips. I could only groan in reply.

He put a finger in me, then another making me groan with sheer pleasure! He started to pump his fingers inside of me causing me to kiss him more passionately, tightening my arms around his neck. He started to rub my clit, making me get wetter and get close to a release.

He stopped stroking me and pulled his fingers out of me, breaking away from my lips, yet again, and released my hold on his neck.

He took a hold of his belt and undid it, taking it off and my eyes went straight to his jeans. I grabbed ahold of his jeans and the fabric of his boxers, and pulled them down, going with them till they reached his feet.

I stood, admiring his large, needy friend and admired the length of it.

"Like what you see?" He asked cockily. **(Pun intended!)**

"Don't I always?" I asked as he stepped closer to me, shoving me roughly back again. His lips attached to my full ones and I lifted my right leg slightly.

He took the hint and shoved me more firmly against the tree, as he grabbed my legs and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his torso and clung tightly.

He grabbed my ass, shoving my higher up for better access to my nipples.

He took the left one in his mouth, nipping on it roughly. I threw my head against the tree in pure pleasure! He continued with his mouth, then moved to the next hardened nipple, biting and sucking. I groaned and grabbed his hair and pulled it ever so slightly.

He lifted his head and kissed my mouth moving away slightly, lowering me, and removing one of his hands from my ass, centered himself at my enterance.

He teased my sex with his friend by rubbing it just slightly against my nether lips.

I groaned and my hips bucked involintarily. He smirked and put himself in me, slowly.

After his friend reached my boundary, he stopped, so I could get used to his size, as we both groaned at the feel of one another.

I put my hands in his hair, telling him I was ready, and he shoved into me, hard.

I groaned and layed my head against the tree as he rocked into me, my hips meeting his stokes.

He moved faster in me and I got close. I started to ram into his with as much force as I could, to meet his hard, rough strokes.

"Don't stop." He muttered, as my hips met him yet again, causing a simultaneous moan. He started to pick up his pace, making me come close to my orgasm. The harder and faster hits were making me come so much closer to my edge making my hips move just as fast as he was.

"Come now!" He demanded, causing me to release. He pumped a few more times as the fireworks exploded in me.

He only took a few more strokes before he joined me in my high.

I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and he lowered me, pulling his lips to mine one more time.

"So I guess we know what happens when you follow Nargals." He said calmly as he got dressed.

"I told you they would have their fun with us if we followed them." I said my dreamy voice coming back as the yellow globes that had surrounded us disappeared. We were both dressed and started heading out of the forest.

Throwing my hair up I said, "Why did you agree to follow them?"

"I was hoping I could get an excuse to tell you how I felt, but I guess they just helped with what I felt." He muttered.

"Well I think we should follow the Nargals more often." I said, my face showing my seriousness in what I said.

"We don't always have to follow the Nargals for that." He said moving the stray piece of hair out of my eyes, stroking my face.

"Well if thats the case, ask me out first, and then we'll see where that gets us." I said walking away, leaving him in a faze.

Who says Nargals can't have their fun? I asked myself smiling.

* * *

**Did you like it? Huh? Well press the button and review! Even the guy I am writing this for HAS to review! =D Thank you have a Lemony Fresh Day!**


End file.
